How long until we call this love?
by roselashesamore
Summary: He made sure to keep his distance. Doing anything more would be too much of a risk, but then he felt words slip out of his mouth. "I love you," he whispered. Sev/Lily...VERY FLUFFY. based on the song, "Distance" by Christina Perri, but NOT a songfic. enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters or the song, "Distance."**

**This is NOT a songfic but it is based off of "Distance" by Christina Perri. I DO recommend listening to it before or after reading this...it's very good!**

How long until we call this love?

Dark eyes slowly opened to the gleam of the morning sun peering through the curtains. It took him a second to remember where he was but when he did, a slight blush spread across his face. He knew he was too old to spend the night with Lily when his parents fought, but old habits did indeed die hard. Severus turned away from the window and gazed upon the beautiful girl lying next to him in bed. A small smile formed on his lips as he observed her.

As usual, she lay on her stomach with both hands rested on the pillow by her head. He always thought it was such a strange sleeping position. His eyes followed her wavy, red hair down to her waist. Her back rose and fell so slowly; clearly she was fast asleep-maybe dreaming. Even then, when she was doing almost nothing at all, Severus loved her. Sometimes he swore she felt the same, but he could never be sure. He wished he could give up the "just a friend" act. To admit his feelings to her, and feel the experience of falling in love had to be the best part of a relationship. But until then, he had to call what he felt for Lily, anything but love – at least around her.

As if on instinct, he sat up and began to linger over her. Her head was turned from him so he thought it safe enough to get closer. Severus only stopped when his face was nearly touching hers. He made sure to keep his distance. Doing anything more would be too much of a risk, but then he felt words slip out of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered.

It was then Lily began to stir and turned on her side, facing him. He rapidly withdrew to his own space in the bed and laid his head on the pillow. Had she been listening? Severus held his breath anxiously. Her eyes did not open and after a few minutes of silence, it seemed she was still sleeping. Severus sighed with relief. He frowned though, knowing the action was still inexcusable.

"_How long can we keep this up?"_

…...

Perhaps she shouldn't have moved. It was just so hard to breath with him inches away. She had been half asleep yet felt his warm breath on her skin and heard him whisper something into her ear. Lily wished she had heard what it was. Now she was sure he was staring at her- she could feel his eyes burning into her face. She was a Gryffindor but was lacking the courage to open her eyes and pull him towards her. She would give him everything, all her love and broken heart beats just to make him understand. Instead, she made sure to keep her distance. When both continued to do nothing, she realized they were actually waiting. Lily was just waiting for him to approach her again…take her…and press his lips into hers. But she knew he wouldn't- he was waiting to save what they had.

Reluctantly, the green eyes opened and were met by the onyx pair. Neither of them spoke and Severus sat up once more. He gave her a grin. It made her heart flutter, knowing it was something he rarely gave. She smiled back then flipped on her stomach once more. Lily pressed her face into her pillow and before she knew what she was saying, she murmured,

"I love you."

"What was that, Lily?"

Her face began to flush and she thought of the best answer she could give.

"I said good morning."

"Oh, good morning."

She had caught herself, but was unsure what would happen the next time.

"_How long can we keep this up?" _she wondered.

Severus had to make a swift departure so Lily's parents would not discover them. Being together in bed did not look as innocent as it did when they were younger. He slipped on his jacket and began to pull open the window.

"Will I see you this afternoon?" asked Lily.

He nodded.

She began to get out of bed to see him off but he said, "Don't bother, just go back to sleep. It's early."

Lily ignored his words and raced to his side. Her arms wrapped around him.

He smirked and returned the hug.

"What's this for?" he asked.

She shrugged.

Severus gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead and released her from his grip. Once she let go too, Severus departed, leaving no trace of him behind but an open window.

…...

Severus glanced up at the vibrant morning sun as he walked back home. It was nothing compared to Lily's radiance. Lily felt a warm summer breeze drift in from her window and hit her face. It was nothing compared to Severus' warmth on her skin.

Only one thought lingered in their minds.

"_How long until we call this love?"_

_..._

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. :) I would like constructive criticism. I know it didn't really have a plot, but my other stories do. This was just different because it was purely fluff. But I hope you enjoyed it.**_  
_


End file.
